


Sealed

by GogglesXKun



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), Splatoon
Genre: And Usage Of Some HK Plot Points, Can Still Be Read Without Playing Hollow Knight I Think, Kinda A Hollow Knight Crossover, Kinda Vague Spoiler Somewhere In It Though, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Again, don't really need to know much about Hollow Knight to read this as far as I know but I'd recommend getting the game! It's a great Indie game that's decently cheap with a lot of content to it and free dlc. Plus it supports Team Cherry as the work on Hollow Knight: Silksong!





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't really need to know much about Hollow Knight to read this as far as I know but I'd recommend getting the game! It's a great Indie game that's decently cheap with a lot of content to it and free dlc. Plus it supports Team Cherry as the work on Hollow Knight: Silksong!

A soft sigh comes as the only noise from ethereal clouds. A soft gold glow paints over the area. No living creature in sight but one. A lone guardian. Why they sat alone, no-one could quite tell. Transparent light blue wings wrapped tightly around them as they hugged their legs. Eyes hazy and half lidded as they thought back to another time.

Vintage wouldn’t say he’s the kind of creature that’s adept in the subject of feelings… But it was hard not to put a name to grief. To pain and sorrow. To loss. It was hard not to name it when it’s been hiding in the background, hiding in others for the eternity that comes with a celestial life.

He also couldn’t say he ever expected to become anymore adept with feelings than he was before. At least… Not with grief. He had only three friends, all celestials, same as him. They would only die if he failed to protect them. He was the leader and the strongest of them. Grief shouldn’t be anything that he would become familiar with… Yet here he was.

Was it his own mistake that lead to this? He had only done his job… Seeking out a potential contractor for one of them. It was their creator’s final wish they continued to serve the worthy, and that creature certainly had power… Not one he ever expected to come across with conscious either. It didn’t seem that bad either. Perhaps not a contractor but…

… Certainly a friend… Or something to that sorts. That was the mistake. Curiosity killed the cat after all… He should have stepped out of the situation when he realized the creature was not quite suited to be a contractor as they were… With what fate had in store for them... Yet he didn’t. He stayed because curiosity had him trying to figure out what created such a creature. Why such a creature needed to be created… And he made the mistake of getting attached... These new gods were unintentionally cruel. Perhaps they should have been watched more closely.

Yet they didn’t and as much as he’d love to use the power their creator left to them… He can’t. They are not to use it unless it’s defense or they have a contract to fill. Besides, what could he even do to fix this? He doesn’t know the situation beyond the overview he got before Skull left. Before he was sealed.

What even was this situation? In all his years working with gods… He’s never seen this before. Inklings taken over and put in some sort of dream… As if they were in Godhome without their physical bodies. Similar to how he’d see Skull… But more malicious. A dream that was eternal. Forced upon them and taking over their every waking moment. Bodies solely left to run on violent instincts until death was finally granted to them. Do they even like that soft light anymore or is it something they’d run in terror of if they could?

… It’s not as if he could do a thing about it. No one really could. Even those creatures made of Void, of light’s mortal foe, were desperately struggling against the hordes of the consumed… Even Skull couldn’t contain it. Sealed away with the source, completely consumed for a brief period of relief… A hollow knight all for nothing. He couldn’t even protect the three he gave himself up for as the task fell to their shoulders. How sickening of these gods to make everything their little play toy and then to create more creatures to bare the responsibility of their shortcomings. Such a common trend among the weaker gods.

Perhaps It’s time to look into contracting demigods or perhaps some worthwhile mortals. Perhaps they’d know more humility with power, or at least that they’d have repercussions for their horrid behavior. Mortals suffer far more than any god could after all. They bare with the consequences of the naive choices the rulers of their world make… Well, at least if this world should survive. If it shouldn’t from such stupidity, then it’s merely time to slumber in Godhome until new Gods emerge for the elements chaotically thrashing about without order to guide them. Then it will be time to watch the third world start to blossom until it's inevitable end.

… Why does it hurt to think of a new world this time around? He never used to care about it… Though, truly it was obvious so long as he remembered why he’s been locking himself away from the other God’s Bloods. He grieves over the loss of the world for what was lost in it… Or at least, for what would be eternally lost should the world itself fade from view.

It’s strange how that Inkling mimic could affect him so much. To change how he thinks of who truly is worthy of their blessings, to make him mourn a world which he should be glad to be rid of with how it’s gone over the few eons its existed, to learn to feel beyond the basics he knew with the other God’s Bloods and what was needed to function. They didn’t talk for that long… A few months at most. A second out of his life for as long as it is. But yet… That’s all it took for this creature to convince him to get attached. To change his view on such a world. To value more than just strength and feats of valor outside of his group of friends.

… To burn him up and make him grieve from one simple night, from such a simple action making it hard to forget. Less than a second of his lifetime… Yet it’s not as if he’d forget it anytime soon… So much to such a simple gesture… To a genuine, pained farewell. The memory still burned clear years later.

**_“... Sorry I’m late. I had trouble sleeping.”_**

**_“Mm? That’s rare for you Skull… Should I ask?”_ **

**_“... Fate’s finally come to greet me. Simple as that.”_ **

**_“Fate’s come to greet you…? What do you mean by that? You had told me fate wasn’t exactly kind to you, but surely it can’t be that bad? You know what lies after death for most.”_ **

**_With a gesture around them, the divine Inkling merely stares down his companion. Death was not unpleasant for most. It merely meant moving on to a different plane of existence. Godhome frequently housed those who believed in a deity and the creations of deities until they were born anew. As a creature made by one of the only two gods in the current world, of course he would end up here. Death was nothing to fear for him. If anything, he’d just be stuck chatting with the God’s Blood leader until he eventually became mortal again._ **

**_“... Fate isn’t kind enough to have me killed.”_ **

**_“... What does it have in store for you then, I can’t think of another end for you.”_ **

**_“Remember how I mentioned that infection? That light...? Prince?”_ **

**_“Yes, I do.”_ **

**_“My job is to contain him and that infection. Forever. Asleep and motionless in an eternal fit of insanity.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“I’m sorry to leave you.”_ **

**_“... I’m sorry I left those idiotic gods unchecked. I never anticipated only two gods could fuck up so horridly and make an even worse decision to fix it.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“... It’ll never work. You know it.”_ **

**_“Of course I do. But what else can I do? This is my only purpose and if I refuse it, it falls to one of the other three to fight this thing at it’s full strength. The least I can do is give relief for a time and maybe give them a chance to prepare…”_ **

**_“... I… I suppose if that’s how you wish to view it…”_ **

**_“It is. I can’t view it any other way if I’m going to go through with it.”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“I mean, maybe eventually I’ll die.”_ **

**_“If there’s nothing left of you-”_ **

**_“I know. I won’t be here unless it’s just an echo. But at least I won’t be left like that.”_ **

**_“... I guess you’re right…”_ **

**_“... Just don’t worry about me, alright? Forget about it- Forget about me actually.”_ **

**_Forget about him? Yeah, like that would happen anytime soon. Especially with that sense of helplessness washing over him… It was almost like when their creator died… But… So much worse… Why was this eating at him? Why did he want to beg the other to stay here? To make sure he’d be safe? It was too late to fix the situation, but yet he desperately wanted to try… He shouldn’t care but yet he does. He cares far too much about what happens next…_ **

**_The remainder of their time together was spent in silence, the pair still coming to terms with no longer seeing each other. Coming to terms with a terrible fate that should have never existed. If it wasn’t for the fate that would befall one of them when their visit ended, the silence would be almost pleasant… But with the serene surroundings and the looming fate, it felt crushing, mocking almost that the land dared to make itself look so divine._ **

**_And sooner than either would like… Their time was up. The particles of essence rose and fluttered about as they waited to take back the visitor they brought forth for the last time. A sigh escapes the knight. His time was up._ **

**_“... Sorry again for leaving you. I don’t do it by choice. I know you would do the same anyways.”_ **

**_Silence greets the apology, Vintage no longer trusting his voice to work. Ears slightly twitching as they always did when he was upset. Why did he want to cry over this…? He was told to forget… Besides, mortals don’t live forever, even if they were made of Void. He knew this day would come… But perhaps… It was just too soon to expect._ **

**_Lost in his thoughts, the divine Inkling fails to notice the other take off their bandana. Fails to notice them move closer. No… He only notices anything when the shock of a light kiss placed on his lips breaks him from his thoughts. He didn’t even have a chance to respond before Skull moved away, casting one last upset look towards Vintage before silently waving before vanishing… And there was nothing left._ **

… How could Vintage forget that? How could Vintage forget him? As much as Vintage would adore to follow his request, both for his own sake and to fulfill their final wish… He couldn’t. He never imagined that something so simple could be out of his power to do. If anything, he failed Skull. Almost all he’s done since then was think of the unfortunate knight and that particular day since he left. For the first year or two, he almost completely cut himself off from the other God’s Bloods. It was foolish of him and he knew it… But something just… Snapped in him that day. It took quite some time until he apologized for his stupidity.

Yet, even after apologizing… He still locked himself away from time to time… But the longest it would ever be was a few days… Sometimes grief just over took him again and he’d be forced to retreat. To summon his wings as comfort and think of him once again. To cry and scream again from built up sorrow. To act out again. How disappointed would his creator be to see their guardian wrecked so simply?... Or would he approve of him learning of such pain? To become better to avoid grief again and be taken down a bit from his high perch?... Well, it’s something he’ll never know. Especially like this. It's something that doesn’t matter as of now. Something that will likely never matter…

As for now… Perhaps sleep should be what matters most. To regain energy and perhaps move past this depressive state however temporary his recovery may be,,, Perhaps a dream was best right now. One of a better time or a better present… Something to escape for now as these wings couldn’t take him far enough away for as strong as they were.

Enveloped by those golden ethereal clouds, the creature again tucks himself away in shimmering wings. Eyes falling shut before tears would keep them open. A soft melody he learned from the Void itself echoing about as he hummed. Slowly it faded back into nothingness as the angel fell asleep.


End file.
